Stink Spa
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) The Mildudes want to be well-recognized Mixels. Their plan to do this is only a good idea to themselves, however...


So, this is yet ANOTHER random oneshot Mixels oneshot idea I had. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own the Mildudes and the Medicans. Enjoy! And apologies for grossness on this one!

* * *

It was another new day in Mixel Land. Garbage kept getting loaded to the Junkyard, giving the Mildudes new objects to sort through, and maybe even sell. But, every day, it felt like their stash was getting lower and lower. Nothing good was being sellable! So, the three mildew-based Mixels decided to think. They normally didn't have much contact with the other Mixels, and were often thought of as outsiders. They wanted a way to make money AND give a good presentation to the others. So, they put their heads together and thought of the best way to attract new Mixels to become friends with them.

"So…what's something they'd all like, you think?" Freakbug asked his younger siblings.

"It has to be fun!" Mutilegg piped up.

"But something that is a lasting experience!" Raffie added.

"Hm…" All three of them said, and thought for a while.

"That Fang Gang Mixel really liked the sludge bath…" Freakbug recollected.

"And if one Mixel likes it, who's to say more wouldn't?" Raffie added.

"But just that is boring!" Mutilegg said. "They need more fun than that!"

"True." Both Raffie and Freakbug agreed, as the three started to look around the dump. Masses of interesting materials were collected around the dump.

"I've got it!" Raffie said. "Why not extend the luxury of the sludge baths? We could make it a full-blown day spa for them! It'll be fun, and they'll remember it for a lifetime!"

Both Mutilegg and Freakbug agreed on the idea. Not only would it be fun for the other Mixels, it would be fun for them to run it! So, the three of them got to work…

* * *

Within a week, fliers were showing up everywhere in Mixel Land. Heck, there were even fliers popping up on the Mixel Moon! The hubbub spread throughout the area, and, at the end of the week, it was the time. Thirty-six Mixels headed to a large building that had opened up. Sure, some were being forced there by their brothers, but the majority was very happy. Then, once the crowd came towards the door, it was opened up and the Mildudes, now wearing black spa scrubs (that luckily hid any dirt, making them SEEM pristine and fine) led them in.

"Welcome, welcome!" Freakbug said, as the Mixels followed to a curtained area. "Please, discard of any clothing here, and take your towels!"

Any Mixel that DID wear clothing peeled it off of themselves entirely, and the ones that didn't followed, putting on their towels.

…Except those towels were large oily and filthy rags. And most noticed right away.

"This…doesn't feel right." Flain muttered, the greasiness seeping onto him, as a couple muttered agreements.

"Please tour all of our amenities!" Raffie happily said, ignoring the minor complaints! "We are here to serve you!"

* * *

All six of the Infernites had located the saunas. It was in a small shack that was tightly sealed from the other sections. A comlink was connected to the outside. The six of them stepped into it, and sat down…as the warmth started to flow in. But suddenly…it didn't feel right. It felt…musty. And thick. And DISGUSTING. All six of them felt like they were about to pass out. In desperation, Flamzer punched the comlink button.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" He wheezed out in illness, while Freakbug responded.

"We use the purest ingredients for our sauna water." He replied, not sensing how sick the Infernites sounded. "Yes sir, one hundred percent sewage water and algae! Enjoy your stay!"

He then switched off the comlink, now oblivious to the retching noises coming from the door, as the Infernites attempted to pound it down to no avail.

* * *

In another room, Raffie led the Glowkies and Orbitons into what seemed like mudpits. She removed their waist towels and tied another towel around all six of their heads, and let them lay down in them. As what seemed like mud slowly oozed into the pits, she quickly spread a brownish-goop on each of their faces (with double for Nurp-Naut's sides) and placed a dark purple vegetable on their closed eyes. As the six (or seven, hard to tell with Nurp-Naut) started to relax…a horrible odor came over them.

"Uh…" Globert spoke up, a bit nervous. "What exactly IS mud?"

"Oh, sweetie, that's hardly mud!" Raffie kindly said. "In fact, it's probably only ten percent mud! It's mostly sewage, rainwater, and compost!"

"…And…the mud masks?" Niksput nervously asked, looking greener in the gills.

"Not mud at all!" She happily responded, oblivious to their feelings. "It is a natural mix of expired swordna fish and unrefrigerated mayostard!"

By this time, all of them were about to retch.

"And…I don't suppose the…vegetables?" Naut asked, almost afraid to.

"Oh, those are zuccumbers!" She happily said. "Perfectly rotten and moldy for the perfect relaxation. Well, I will leave you boys to your time!"

At that, she happily left the "mud" room, and closed the door. She too was oblivious to the six Mixels trapped in the oozing sludge that could not get out no matter how much they tried, nor to the retching sounds that also filled that room.

* * *

Mutilegg was currently helping out the Fang Gang and the Flexers in their treatments. They too had their towels off of them, and were also spread in the same sludge, but also wrapped around in thick ropes of odd vegetation.

"This…doesn't seem right." Kraw said. "What is this stuff again?

"It's sludge, sir!" Mutilegg happily said. "Little bit of mud, but lots of sewage and compost! Oh, and we randomly found those plants in the sewers! They make neat ropes, don't they! Well, bye-bye!"

Once again, retching filled the room as Mutilegg happily left the trapped Mixels.

* * *

Freakbug was now onto his next clients: the Electroids and the Cragsters. They were all laid down on tables, as what seemed like hot stones were placed on their backs. First it was a surprising amount of warmth, but then they got used to it and leaned in…until they smelled something weird.

"Um…what ARE these stones?" Teslo asked in confusion, as they suddenly felt weaker and sicker…as if these were seeping into their bodies badly.

"Oh, we made those ourselves!" Freakbug happily said. "They are compressed sludge and mold into hardened forms, and then heated up! The heat really drive the nutrients into your bodies! Enjoy!"

He too left, not noticing the completely weakened and sickly Mixels he left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raffie was on to her second set of clients: the Spikels and the Wiztastics. They too had stripped of their towels and were given wet and smaller oily rags as washcloths to put on their foreheads. The six of them were led into a large pond that was bubbling like a natural hotspring. As the six of them leaned into the waters to relax, they suddenly felt…sapped…and coated very grossly.

"Uh…what is this stuff?" Magnifo nervously asked, as he lifted a bare hand, and noticed it was somewhat coated with a dark green and thick material.

"Oh, that is our natural blend of sewage water and engine oil!" Raffie happily said, as she grounded up something and lit it on fire. "Please enjoy while I prepare this lovely and exotic compost aromatherapy blend for you six as well!"

She then left once again, still oblivious to the scared and upset Mixels that were slowly growing ill as she shut the door.

* * *

Finally, Mutilegg was with his final clients: the Frosticons and the Glorp Corp. Similar to the "mud" pit room, this section was set with various tubs, as a substance was being heated up for the baths. The six Mixels removed their towels, as two warm substances flowed into each tub. Right away, something wasn't right.

"Uh…what is this stuff?" Torts asked in confusion, lifting up his slimy hand…which was now coated even slimier with the white substance.

"Milk and honey bath!" Mutilegg happily said.

"This…doesn't seem right…" Slumbo said, lifting up his hand as well, as the same substance coated it. "What…kind of milk is this?"

"Sour milk." Mutilegg said. "Okay, have fun! Bye bye!"

And like that, he also left, shutting the doors. And once again blocking out the screams.

* * *

Eventually, all three Mildudes met with each other in the main corridor of the spa.

"We did it!" They all three said.

"We've made tons of money!" Freakbug said.

"And everyone is happy!" Raffie said.

"Yay!" All three cheered.

Finally, the stopped. And waited. And waited. And then it dawned on them slowly as they grew in shock.

"…We need to call the ambulance." Freakbug said, his face now pale.

* * *

Within the hour, all twelve of the visiting tribes were hoisted towards the hospital. Forgoing clothing, all of their naked bodies were bright green with dark green spots as they all grew sicker and sicker.

Then, the thirty-six Mixels found themselves in different experiences. As Healeech and Poppie rushed to every Mixel, attempting to cram a tribe at a time in small tubs and sponge bathe them, Emdi quickly measured out medicines and IVs of every kind for every Mixel.

Soon, all thirty-six of them found themselves in scrubs of their own…backless hospital ones. With IVs and oxygen masks on all, all they could do is moan in sickness and wait for these miserable few days to be over.

The money the Mildudes collected for their services? Guess what tribe had to pay for all the hospital work that they forced the Medicans to do?

The Mildudes were well-remembered by the Mixels. Just not in the way they wanted to be.

THE END


End file.
